The present invention relates to a method for mounting or removing, for example in order to recharge and/or replace it, a container of energy that powers an engine or motor that propels a motor vehicle. It also relates to a mounting or removal system and to an energy-container exchange station implementing such a method.
Certain motor vehicles, such as electric or hybrid vehicles, comprise a container of energy that powers a propulsion engine or motor, such as an electric battery that powers an electric motor. It may prove advantageous to exchange this container, when its level of energy is low, for a new container which is full of energy. This can be done in a station similar to a service station in which a motor vehicle can have its tank filled with gasoline.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,606 discloses a station for exchanging the electric battery that powers a motor that propels an electric vehicle and a method for performing such an exchange. In the exchange station described, the driver positions the vehicle approximately in a rail, against a longitudinal end stop with respect to equipment belonging to the station. After that, in phases that are fairly automatic, mobile means for removing the electric battery and for assembling the new battery in the vehicle position themselves relative to the vehicle using sensors. The number of sensors and electronic means required for the operation of such a station makes it not very reliable and means that it cannot operate very robustly.
To make it easy to roll out energy container exchange stations (requiring little by way of technological competence), it is necessary to offer an energy container exchange system that is reliable and robust, and therefore a method for mounting or removing energy containers that works well.